Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Intendant's Lure/Chapter Three
The Klingon battle cruiser is firing at Enterprise hitting her shield armor. On the bridge Admiral Martin looks at Mr. Kim. Target their main power grid deck 3 section green all three cruisers Admiral Martin says as he inputs commands into the arm rest console. Mr. Kim looks at the tactical console. Ready Admiral Mr. Kim says as he looks up from the tactical console. Admiral Martin looks at the viewer. FIRE! Admiral Martin shouts. He presses the fire button on the console. The Enterprise's port phaser strip powers up and shoots out a blue energy beam and strikes the lower section of the battle cruisers and disables all three vessels power grid. At the station in the ops center. DAMN IT! Intendant Kira shouts as she sees what happened to the squadron. Typhuss looks at her. Attack the Enterprise from all sides says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She looks at him. I like that idea Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Thank you, Intendant Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. Then Broca looks at the console. Ma'am I'm picking up a squad of Commonwealth starships heading our way along with the Enterprise Broca says as he looks at the console. Intendant Kira looks at the console. No, I've come too far to be stopped now Intendant Kira says as she looks at the console. Typhuss looks at her. We will stop them says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She looks at him. That's right Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. The Enterprise approaches the station. On the bridge red lights are flashing as Admiral Martin is standing in front of both the helm and ops console as he turns to Commander Kim. Harry open a channel this is Admiral John Martin of the Federation starship USS Enterprise we're here to retrieve Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira, return him now or we'll open fire on your power core you've got 15 minutes to comply with this request Admiral Martin says as he looks at the viewer of the station. He does the slash gesture and Commander Kim cuts the transmission. At the ops center Intendant Kira looks at the viewer. He wouldn't do that Intendant Kira says as she looks at the viewer. Typhuss looks at her. Yes he would says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. Intendant Kira looks at him. He wouldn't, not with you on board Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You don't know him like I do, he will do it unless you give me up to him says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She looks at him. Then he'll have to destroy this station Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You aren't going to give me up are you says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She looks at him. No Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You aren't going to comply with his request says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She looks at him. I rather eat a rock Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. So you are going to do nothing, when he targets the power core says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She looks at Broca. Have three warships intercept them Intendant Kira looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the console as Typhuss looks at her. The Enterprise can defeat any warships that attack it says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She looks at him. She's not faced any warships here Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. So, the Enterprise can destroy them just as easily says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira.